


Real Rules

by lillyluna



Category: Sports RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyluna/pseuds/lillyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficathon prompt: An elaborate game of gay chicken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Rules

“That’s,” Michael doesn’t even look up from his phone, “The fucking stupidest idea you’ve ever had.”

It’s their third night of waiting around. The rain outside is relentless and the weather is cold. Even if it was nice, curfew is set at ten. Ryan had considered escaping out of their room window (“third floor’s not even that high dude, I can totally jump it.”) and it had taken a good half an hour of waiting but he’d finally talked himself out of it.

“You’re boring as fuck.” Ryan complains, “I’m dying of bored, do it.”

“Fuck you no.”

“You’re afraid you’ll like it too much.” Ryan walks over to Michael’s bed and grabs his phone away. “It’s a stupid game, just play.”

Michael flips him off.

“Seriously,” Ryan jumps on Michael’s bed, “You think you won’t be able to-“ He kneels over him and runs his hand down Michael’s arm.

“Fuck off dude, get off me.” Michael shoves him but Ryan doesn’t move.

“You’re scared you’ll lose.” Ryan smirks at him, “To me.”

“I don’t fucking want to play gay chicken.” Michael shoves at him again, “Go away.”

“No.” Ryan smiles, purses his lips and shakes his head, “We’re playing.”

“No.” Michael insists, “No.”

“Pants off dude.” Ryan’s fingers are already undoing the top button of his jeans.

“No fucking way.”

“Don’t be a pussy about it.” Ryan rolls his eyes.

“Don’t be gay about it.” Michael draws his knees up hoping to hit Ryan.

“It’s fucking gay chicken.” Ryan moves further up on Michael settling with his ass pressed to Michael’s crotch.”

“Exactly,” Michael’s using both of his hands to shove him away now, “let’s not make it more gay.”

“You got something to be afraid of?” Ryan cocks an eyebrow, “Like that you’ll-“

“Fuck no.”

“Then don’t half ass this. Take off your pants.”

“Fuck you.”

“Mother fucker don’t be a girl.” Ryan sounds exasperated, “Just fucking do it.”

“What are the rules?” Michael asks, “I can’t play if you won’t tell me the rules, that’s unfair.”

“Dude, there are no real rules to Gay Chicken”

“Then how the fuck do you know how to play?”

“College.” Ryan says like it’s the most obvious answer.

“So this is a thing you do?” Michael asks taken aback, “Like on the reg?”

“I’m fucking bo-ored!” Ryan stretches out the last word, “Do it dude, come on.”

“Madden?” Michael suggests hopefully.

“You brought an Xbox?” Ryan asks brightening up.

“No.”

“Then we’re doing this.” Ryan slips his hand behind Michael’s neck and leans in.

“Motherfucker.” Michael puts his hand against Ryan’s face pushing it back, “I’ll punch your dick.”

Ryan mumbles something incomprehensible and licks Mike’s palm.

“Gross dude.” Michael wipes his hand on Ryan’s shirt.

“Don’t be a pussy Mike.” Ryan says seriously like they’re discussing world economics, “Play gay chicken. It’s not like… gay.”

“Your fucking face is gay dude.” Michael rolls his eyes.

“We’re starting over.” Ryan slips his hand back behind Michael’s neck, “Next time you pussy out like that. You fucking lose. Got it?”

Michael hesitates, “I’m too fucking sober for this Ry.”

“Yo,” Ryan looks insulted, “I’m hot enough that you don’t need booze.”

Michael rolls his eyes at him but he stops trying to push Ryan off of him. He knows he’s being talked into going along with a Bad Lochte Idea but at this point, having to kiss Ryan sounds less painful than having to listen to him complain about being bored until he falls asleep.

“How do we start?” He groans.

“You take off your pants.” Ryan says reaching for his own buckle.

“Why would I take my own pants off bro?” Michael leans back against the bed, deciding to ignore the way Ryan kind of grinds his ass down against him. “You do the work.”

“That’s not how gay chicken works dude.” Ryan looks exasperated, “Seriously did you even go to college? Because you should-“

“You said there were no rules asshole.” Michael reaches a hand down to still Ryan’s hips.

“There aren’t.” Ryan just grinds down a little harder, “But this is just fucking common sense.”

*  
They’re both shirtless and Ryan’s pants are undone. Michael’s hand is still holding to Ryan’s hip but he’s no longer trying to keep them still.

“You’re hard.” Ryan laughs at him.

Kissing Ryan for the first time had been weird but not awkward. Michael’s pretty sure awkward is something Ryan just doesn’t do. Then, after a minute it had started to get hot and Michael had forgotten that it was a game; he’d forgotten he was trying to win.

“So are you shut the fuck up.” Michael’s out of breath because Ryan kisses like the world is about to end, like there’s no reason to come up for air.

“Yeah? I don’t give a fuck.” Ryan rubs himself unconsciously as he goes to kiss Michael’s neck.

“You’re rubbing all over me“ Michael tries to sound like he’s complaining but he knows his act isn’t very convincing. He can't look away from Ryan's hand and when Ryan starts to moan against his neck, his dick twitches, totally giving him away.

“You can say stop.” Ryan grinds down harder, “But then I win.”

“I’m not losing asshole.” Michael finds himself using his hands to prevent Ryan from moving away from him. He holds him down as he thrusts up against him. “Fuck.” He groans.

“You like it.” Ryan says, his lips inches away.

“Keep going.”

“Fine, lie back.” Ryan rolls over to the side and kicks off his pants, “I’m taking off your pants.”

Ryan’s hips had just been hovering above Michael’s. He presses down against him, grinding them together.

“Fu-uck.” Ryan groans, “That feels fucking good.”

“Don’t be fucking gay about it.”

“Yo, I’m not. I’m just saying, it feels good.”

“Keep going asshole.”

“I’m out dude.” Ryan admits but he doesn’t stop the slow grind of his hips. “I’ve never like… made it this far.”

Michael finds himself moving his hips up against Ryan’s, readjusting his hips so their dicks line up.

“Are we still playing then?” Ryan asks.

“No, just like…” Michael moans, “Fuck, keep going.”

“Jeah dude…” Ryan takes both their dicks into his hand and moves it in long, fast strokes.

Ryan makes sure to bump their heads together every time he rubs up. Soon his fist is slicked with precum and the glide of it makes Michael yell out. His head trashes back and forth on the pillow and he grips the headboard so tight he’s pretty sure there’ll be indents.

“Bet I can make you cum first.” Ryan picks up the pace. “It’s fucking hot how close you are.”

“You can,” Michael admits, “Faster Ry.”

“You’re bossy as fuck dude.” Ryan complains but he obeys because Michael groaning and arching up to him is hot as hell. “Fuck it, I’m close too.” He moans, tightening his grip.

“Fuck.” Michael moves his hand faster, “Shit Ry go fast, fuck.” His strokes are short and quick over his head.

“Fucking hot.” Ryan manages to say between labored breathes. “I wanna see you cum.”

Michael bites his own arm to stifle a scream when he cums and the feel of the hot mess coating his fingers and lubing up his hand pushes Ryan over the edge a second later.

“Fuck.” Ryan rolls off of him right away, wiping his hand on the first shirt he finds, “wow.”

“Yeah.” Michael agrees.

*

“Was it a tie?” Michael asks five minutes later. He’s back to playing poker on his phone while Ryan’s falling asleep in his own bed.

“What?” Ryan opens his eyes like it’s incredibly hard work.

“Gay chicken, we were playing-“

“Oh.” Ryan closes his eyes again, “Dude, I was just horny and I needed you on board.” He squishes the pillow down with his fist, “and like you can’t say no to competition so yeah, nailed it.”

“Asshole.” Michael hits him hard with a pillow, “You didn’t fucking win.”


End file.
